The present application is directed to image forming devices and, more specifically, to architectures of image forming devices.
Image forming devices, such as color laser printers, produce images on print media that pass along a media path. One drawback to these conventional devices is their relatively large size. Particularly, these devices typically include additional components necessary for aligning media along the media path, duplex printing, and cooling, for example. While these components may provide high-quality images, they necessarily increase the overall size of the device. The overall size is an important aspect for consumers when purchasing a device. Workspace, such as a desktop, is often limited and is not able to accommodate large devices. Further, large devices are more difficult to physically lift and move around a workspace. Smaller devices are more convenient for moving and positioning in new locations.
Another important aspect is their ease of use. Media input and output areas, for example, should be easily accessible to a user. The locations of these areas should allow a user to load and unload the print media without moving the device. The user should also be able to remove media that becomes jammed in the media path without having to move the device from its position.
Consumers also consider the overall cost of the device. The architecture of the device should not greatly affect the cost of the device. An architecture that increases the overall cost may be a detriment to a consumer.